


Eine schöne Bescherung

by olli01a



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Heroes Fix
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine schöne Bescherung

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diese Geschichte wurde für die Weihnachts-Challenge 2007 des FanFic-Paradieses geschrieben.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles gehört Metro Goldwyn Mayer, ich verdiene nichts dabei.

Die Stimmung um das Lagerfeuer war ausgesprochen mies. Der Colonel hatte sich gerade eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit der Anführerin der Hak’tyl, Ishta, geliefert. Die Vorfälle der letzten Stunden hatten nur wieder O’Neills Misstrauen gegenüber den Goa’uld bestärkt. Dass er keinen Unterschied zwischen den Hak’tyl und den falschen Göttern gemacht hatte, hatte Ishta und ihre kleine Truppe nur noch mehr in Rage versetzt und schließlich hatten Daniel, Teal’c, Sam und Janet schlichtend eingreifen müssen. Nun saßen alle um das Lagerfeuer und schmollten – mehr oder weniger.

Angefangen hatte die ganze Misere acht Stunden zuvor, als hektische Anrufe des SGC die Mitglieder von SG-1 aus dem wohlverdienten Weihnachtsurlaub zurück in den Cheyenne Mountain riefen. Endlich dort angekommen, wurden Colonel O’Neill, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal’c und Dr. Fraiser von General Hammond im Konferenzraum Ishta vorgestellt. Die Anführerin der weiblichen Jaffa war mit einer alarmierenden Botschaft zur Erde gekommen. Sie hatte erklärt, dass sie über Informationen über ein geheimes Biowaffen-Labor der Goa’uld Nirrti verfüge. Um die Allianz zwischen den Ta‘uri und den Hak’tyl zu fördern wolle sie die Informationen mit den Erdlingen teilen und sogar sich selber und ein Dutzend ihrer besten Kriegerinnen für den Angriff auf das Labor zur Verfügung stellen. Allerdings müsse schnell gehandelt werden, da sie nicht wisse, wie lange das Labor noch an seinem jetzigen Standort bleibe. Trotz O’Neills Misstrauen ob soviel Großzügigkeit hatte General Hammond entschieden, dass man gegen Nirrti vorgehen müsse. Und so waren SG-1 und die dreizehn Hak’tyl durch das Stargate auf diesen gottverlassenen Planeten gekommen. Auch Janet Fraiser war mit von der Partie. Sie sollte sich nach der Eroberung des Labors die biologischen Proben ansehen und feststellen, was genau Nirrti dort entwickelte.

Zu O’Neills Überraschung hatten sie am angegebenen Standort tief im Wald tatsächlich ein Gebäude vorgefunden. Der Angriff selber war ein Musterbeispiel militärischer Präzision gewesen. Die Koordination mit den Hak’tyl hatte erstaunlich gut funktioniert und das Gebäude war innerhalb von Sekunden besetzt worden. Nach einer gründlichen Inspektion hatte ich dann herausgestellt, dass man heldenhaft eine völlig harmlose Scheune gestürmt hatte – eine alte, baufällige Scheune, die eindeutig nicht dazu gedacht war, militärischen Sturmangriffen zu widerstehen. Das gequälte Knarzen des gemarterten, altersschwachen Gebälks hatte SG-1 und die Hak’tyl zu einem hastigen Rückzug veranlasst. Aus sicherer Entfernung hatten alle beobachtet, wie die Scheune krachend und eine riesige Staubwolke produzierend in sich zusammengefallen war.

Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich O’Neill einige bissige Kommentare über die Zuverlässigkeit der ‚Goa’uld‘ nicht verkneifen können und es war eindeutig, dass der Colonel auch die Hak’tyl mit dazu zählte. Ishta hatte sich jede Erwiderung verkniffen. Es war ihr sichtlich peinlich, dermaßen auf eine Fehlinformation hereingefallen zu sein und sich vor den Ta‘uri so blamiert zu haben.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Stargate hatte sich Ishta aber wieder soweit gefangen, dass sie O’Neill keinen schnippischen Kommentar schuldig geblieben war. Bis… Ja, bis eine der Hak’tyl kollabiert und zuckend zusammengebrochen war. Das wiederum hatte Janet in hektische Aktivität versetzt, die sich um die junge Kriegerin kümmerte. O’Neill hatte sofort MOPP 4 befohlen – vollen Schutz gegen atomare, biologische und chemische Kampfstoffe - und SG-1 und die Hak’tyl waren die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten wie die Marsmenschen herumgelaufen, während Janet sich um Moc’ba kümmerte und Sam und Daniel mit ihren Scannern die Luft auf ABC-Stoffe testeten. Obwohl sie nichts gefunden hatten und Moc’ba sich schnell wieder erholt hatte, hatte Janet eine Quarantäne angeordnet. Es wäre immerhin möglich, dass durch die Staubwolke Viren oder Pilzsporen aufgewirbelt worden waren. Damit war der Weihnachts-Urlaub völlig ruiniert.

O’Neill sah von seinem Platz am Lagerfeuer zu Moc’ba hinüber, die plötzlich einen Hustenanfall erlitten hatte. Janet und Ishta knieten neben ihr und halfen der jungen Frau. Der Colonel sah noch für einen Augenblick in die Flammen, dann stand er auf und ging zu der Kranken hinüber. Trotz allem, er befehligte diesen Einsatz und somit war er auch für Moc’ba verantwortlich. Er ging vor der Kriegerin in die Knie und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Ich… Ich kann aufstehen…“, erklärte sie mit kratziger Stimme und wollte das auch gleich unter Beweis stellen aber O’Neill hinderte sie.

„Ich weiß. Aber dafür gibt es im Moment keinen Grund. Ist nicht nötig, mich mit Macho-Gehabe zu beeindrucken, Lady.“

Janet kicherte während O’Neill Ishta ansah und mit einem kurzen Nicken ihre Feindschaft begrub. Die Hak’tyl lächelte für eine Sekunde.

„Okay, Doc. Wie geht es der Patientin?“, wandte sich der Colonel wieder an Janet.

„Besser. Was auch immer sie erwischt hat, wird von ihrem Körper gut abgebaut. Ich warte noch auf die Analyse der Blutproben, die ich zur Erde geschickt habe aber in ein paar Stunden werden wir wieder zuhause sein, denke ich.“

„Hoffentlich. Ich habe noch was vor.“

„Wie wir alle, Sir.“

O’Neill klopfte Moc’ba aufs Knie und ging zu seinem Platz zurück.

Ishta sah Janet fragend an. Sie hatte den Unterton in den Stimmen der Ta‘uri gehört. „Es scheint, dass heute viele von euch etwas vorhaben…?“

Janet nickte. „Heute ist der 24. Dezember. Auf der Erde ist das ein ganz besonderer Feiertag.“

Die Hak’tyl nickte langsam. Für religiöse Rituale hatte sie Verständnis. „Und was wird da gefeiert?“

Janet wollte gerade zu einer längeren Erklärung ansetzen, als sie von O’Neill unterbrochen wurde. „Doc!“, rief er von einem der MALPs aus. „Lam hat die Analyse der Blutproben.“

„Ich erkläre es dir später“, sagte Janet zu Ishta und stand auf. Im Labor war ihre Stellvertreterin, die man ihr nach P3X-666 aufgezwungen hatte, exzellent – im Feld dagegen… Deshalb war Janet selber auf diese Mission gegangen.

Janet studierte die Daten auf dem Laptop für einige Minuten und konferierte mit Dr. Lam per Video. Dann kam sie mit breitem Grinsen zu Moc’ba und Ishta hinüber. „Du kannst beruhigt sein“, erklärte sie der jungen Kriegerin. „Du hast nur eine allergische Reaktion auf einige Pollen gezeigt. Es scheint, dass du aufgrund deines Zustandes etwas empfindlicher reagierst als wir anderen.“

Moc’ba blinzelte verwirrt. „Gut zu wissen… Aber… was für ein Zustand?“

Janets Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Du bist schwanger.“

„Oh.“ Der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck der werdenden Mutter wurde fast sofort von einem strahlenden Lächeln ersetzt.

Im nächsten Moment wurde Moc’ba von einem Dutzend johlender Frauen umringt, die ihr alle gleichzeitig gratulierten.

O’Neill betrachtete sich das Schauspiel amüsiert, hielt aber wohlweislich Abstand. Er grinste unverschämt als Sam und Janet recht zerzaust neben ihm auftauchten. Sam hatte ihre Freundin aus dem Getümmel retten müssen.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten für die Mädels noch eine Babyparty schmeißen, wenn wir wieder im SGC sind“, erklärte O’Neill.

„Das ist wohl das mindeste, Sir“, stimmte Sam zu. Auch Janet nickte.

„Klasse.“ O’Neill fand die Idee einer Party mit einem Dutzend attraktiver Frauen in Leder ‚stimulierend‘. Außerdem dachte er sich grinsend, dass den Hak’tyl ja noch jemand erklären musste, was Weihnachten ist. Was wäre besser dazu geeignet als eine Vorführung der „Muppets Weihnachtsgeschichte.“?

Ende


End file.
